Many people who have experience with computers recognize the value of backing up data that resides on the computer. One approach to performing a backup of data on a computer is to take the computer offline, execute a backup application to copy the data on the computer, and then put the computer back online. This approach is generally not acceptable as the computer becomes unavailable to users while the backup is being performed.
Another approach to performing a backup of data on a computer is to take a snapshot of a file system and then copy files in the snapshot to a backup target. While effective in many scenarios, this approach is typically not lightweight and may cause the computer to become less responsive at certain times during the backup procedure.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.